


Facing Facts

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn sees the damage he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Facts

Blue isn't the color that Gunn associates with Illyria, actually. When she glides through the doorway, he sees red: Fred's pungent blood, Wesley's rage, the painful puncture in his own chest.

"You reek of guilt," the god-king informs him. "Be at ease. You merely did what destiny required of you."

Gunn would rather have seen Wesley again, but Fred is the one he betrayed, and it's past time he face his mistakes. "Whose destiny? Hers, or yours?"

"They are one and the same," Illyria says. In days to come she will be shadowed by uncertainty, but not today, not yet.


End file.
